


Asymmetry

by Jenseits_der_Sterne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Post-Calamity, Young Love, and then finding common ground, post-game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne
Summary: As that first day in Kakariko had worn on, Zelda perceived a shift. Where he’d spent the prior two days catching her eye, smiling roguishly; touching her back gently as he’d helped her onto his horse; teasing her, as she’d eventually puzzled out, only to get a rise out of her… well, now he was comparatively withdrawn, watching from the peripheries as the Sheikah doted on her, his expression somewhat unreadable, perhaps a mixture of uncertainty laced with hesitation.





	Asymmetry

Link was avoiding her.

This had not been the case during the two days they’d spent travelling together after the Calamity had fallen. The time Zelda had spent with Link travelling to Kakariko had been illuminating: This new Link, compared to his old self, was downright talkative. He flashed easy smiles at her: smiles that made her heart race, her cheeks turn pink.

This new behavior intrigued her and Zelda decided to set about studying it. Link chatted easily with her about Hyrule, told her about the remaining villages and outposts. He even made a few bad puns - Lurelin manages to _lure in_ some good fish, am I right? - which Zelda had groaned at, but inevitably she found herself laughing as he grinned, his eyes dancing. She swore they stole glances at one another, shy smiles that became bolder over the course of those two days.

She would even say he had been flirtatious with her, although admittedly she had little experience in this arena. They’d set up camp for the night and Link had leaned eagerly over the fire to cook their dinner. As he’d passed her a bowl of stew, their fingertips touching, she’d sworn they’d both lingered longer than was strictly necessary, an observation that had only been strengthened by the reddening of Link’s cheeks and then the quick withdrawal of his hand.

He teased her a couple times, even once saying he’d cooked some frog into their stew after she’d gushed over how good it was. When she’d sputtered, wide-eyed and thoroughly grossed out, he’d laughed loudly, the sound largely foreign to her as the old Link had only ever laughed infrequently and in a peculiar quiet way that had been unique to him. She had tossed a tiny pebble at him in response, which had ineffectively bounced off his chest, and this had only served to make him laugh even more.

They’d spent the evening by the fire, sitting side by side, also something the old Link had never done. The old Link had mostly maintained a frustratingly proper distance from her, but this new Link had no problem sitting right next to her. Their arms sometimes brushed against one another as they ate, their shoulders occasionally bumped as they talked.

And the talking, oh that was so different! As he sat close by, he told her about his house in Hateno. Link regaled her with stories of his recent exploits: of gliding from above onto a sleeping Hinox; of helping Prince Sidon take back Vah Ruta; of being taken by surprise by a Lynel as he’d attempted to do laundry in a stream, fighting the beast nearly naked in his underwear; of hearing rumors about her, Zelda, having visited locations 100 years before.

Zelda leaned on him once as he described that Lynel fight, tears in her eyes, her breath cut short by her uncontrollable laughter. She’d looked up to find him grinning at her: it was a somewhat sheepish grin, perhaps stemming from the story. After a few seconds, Link’s grin had changed as he’d bit his lip. His eyes, flecked with sparks from the fire, had flicked down and she’d sworn he’d glanced at her lips.

But, before long, exhaustion had overcome Zelda. Link fussed over her when she’d begun to blink blearily at the fire and rub her eyes. He’d pulled a number of blankets out of his impossibly tiny pack, created a comfortable nest for her to sleep in. As she’d begun to drift off, he’d made to move to the other side of the fire, but she’d boldly asked him to stay close. He’d tilted his head, regarded her with a soft smile, and then nodded, gave an easy “okay” before he sat down, cross-legged, close enough for Zelda to touch.

As she lay there, a warmth pervaded her limbs, pooled in her stomach. She’d had reason to believe before the Calamity that Link had had romantic feelings for her, and goddess knows she’d been in love with him. And now they had defeated the Calamity… if this first night indicated anything, the new Link seemed to like her quite a bit, as well. Zelda was carried off to sleep on thoughts of his touch and kisses, some imagined as chaste and some imagined as, well, less than chaste.

But, for some reason, everything had changed when they’d arrived in Kakariko on the evening of the second day. The Sheikah, at first in shock, stared at her, but then dropped to their knees. Link, glancing at their bowed heads, followed suit a couple seconds behind and knelt, his head bowed low in deference before her.

As that first day in Kakariko had worn on, Zelda perceived a shift. Where he’d spent the prior two days catching her eye, smiling roguishly; touching her back gently as he’d helped her onto his horse; teasing her, as she’d eventually puzzled out, only to get a rise out of her… well, now he was comparatively withdrawn, watching from the peripheries as the Sheikah doted on her, his expression somewhat unreadable, perhaps a mixture of uncertainty laced with hesitation.

She’d reasoned that perhaps, like her, he was overwhelmed by the response of the Sheikah. Perhaps he would even out, treat her with the same easy casualness when they could be alone. But, that never happened. In fact, after three days in Kakariko, Zelda got the distinct sense he was avoiding her.

At first she’d chalked it up to how they were staying in different places. He was lodging at the inn and she was residing at Impa’s, as was only proper for the crown princess of Hyrule – perhaps this meant they would not cross paths often. At meals he arrived late, his tardiness forcing him to take one of the few remaining seats far away from her. Occasionally she’d catch him staring at her during these meals, and her heart would leap at the small, shy smile he’d give her, but it was always fleeting as he’d all too quickly turn back to his meal.

Link rarely came to Impa’s house and when he did, she’d only learn about it later, either from Impa or a sputtering Paya. Apparently he visited Impa frequently while she and Paya were gone bathing in the town bathhouse far from Impa’s home, although Zelda could not guess at what he and Impa talked about.

He spent a lot of time training with Dorian and Cado in the open space what served as something akin to a town square. He played tag with Cottla, and Zelda often saw him cooking with Koko. Whenever Zelda approached Link during any of these activities, he’d ask how she was and then politely excuse himself when she finished answering. For what it was worth, he’d listen intently, his serious expression achingly familiar to how he had been before the Calamity.

To say the least, Zelda was confused. She spent a fair amount of time lamenting to Impa, airing her anxieties and, increasingly, her frustrations. Impa lent a sympathetic ear.

“I just don’t understand, it seems as if he wants nothing to do with me,” Zelda was aware that she sounded less like a regal princess and more like a whiny teenager.

Impa chuckled, “Don’t worry, my child. I believe he’s still trying to figure out who he is in this new world, trying to see where he fits. Give him some time.”

Zelda blew out a frustrated breath, her cheeks comically puffed out, her brow furrowed. “I suppose you’re right…”

Oddly, even though he seemed to be avoiding Zelda, Link remained in Kakariko. She knew he had a house in Hateno and it would be perfectly reasonable, expected even, for him to go there. But, for some reason, as three weeks passed by, he stayed.

And it was a good thing too, for one night the Yiga attacked.

Zelda was abruptly awoken from her sleep to hear fighting on the roof above her. On the other side of the room Paya was already awake, a sickle drawn. When her eyes met Zelda’s, she brought a finger up to her lips. As they listened, Zelda held her breath, contained her gasp when she heard Link’s unmistakable voice, and then a thump, quickly followed by another.

Zelda waited with bated breath, the roof was now quiet and suddenly someone dropped in through the small window at the stairs. Paya leapt in front of Zelda, the sickle raised, only to lower it a second later when Link’s soft voice cut through the darkness, “Princess, are you okay?”

Paya deflated, sank to the floor and let out a shuddering sigh, the sickle clattering as it fell. It was then that Zelda could see him as he stepped further into the room. Naked concern colored his expression as he searched her face. He was fully clothed, his eyes alert and somewhat wild. Zelda got the distinct impression that he hadn't gone to sleep that night. He held the Master Sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

When Zelda finally managed to speak, “Ye- yes, I’m fine,” relief flooded Link’s features. He dropped the shield on the ground, breathed out a relieved “Thank the goddesses”. He took a couple steps towards her, but seemed to think better of it as he stopped short of her by two paces. He swallowed and then cast a quick glance around the small room. Seemingly satisfied, he finally met her gaze as he sheathed the Master Sword.

“I must speak with Impa,” he gave her a small nod before he turned, made his way down the stairs.

Zelda stood, frozen, still not entirely sure what had happened. Regardless, the whole of Kakariko seemed to be awake despite the fact that it was past midnight. She could hear shouts outside; it seems the Sheikah had mobilized to search the village.

“What- what happened? Who attacked?” Zelda asked Paya. The poor girl shrugged weakly, her hands clasped before her.

Zelda ventured after Link and found him below in the main room talking with a pajamaed Impa. His arms were crossed, a serious set to his brows. He watched her as she came down the stairs.

“…I only saw two and I took them both out. You’ll find their bodies on the roof.”

Impa drew in a heavy breath, “You’ve done well, Sir Knight,” Impa bowed her head before continuing gravely, “Go join Cado and Dorian, confirm with them that those were the only attackers.”

Link’s attention was on Zelda as he nodded, a firm set to his jaw before he turned on his heel and strode quickly out the door.

“Impa, who-“

“It appears the Yiga have attacked,” Impa explained grimly, “Two snuck onto the roof. Luckily, your appointed knight is ever vigilant. He disposed of them before they could attempt to get into the house.”

While the whole of the Sheikah and Link searched the village, Zelda passed the time nervously pacing the main room. Paya, clearly shaken by the encounter, was being comforted by Impa as Zelda made her rounds of the room, hands worrying at the fabric of her nightgown.

A good while later Link entered with the Sheikah warriors. Zelda stopped pacing and knelt beside Impa. Link stood slightly apart from the Sheikah, his arms crossed with his attention trained on Cado who reported that the village appeared to be clear.

“Station sentries around the village, be as shadows,” Impa commanded, “We must not let such an attack happen again.”

The warriors nodded and turned to leave. Link, however, remained, glancing between Impa and Zelda. Impa trained her old eyes on Zelda, an eyebrow raised. That was a cue, if there ever was one.

Gathering her courage, Zelda cleared her throat, “Link, may I speak with you… privately?”

He nodded and tipped his head towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom. Zelda took the stairs first and when she reached the center of the room, she turned to face him.

The two stood alone in the small bedroom, quietly regarding one another. She found herself at a loss for words and instead decided to express her gratitude by kneeling before him, taking his hand in her own. He watched her wide-eyed as she stared up at him, whispered “Thank you” before she dropped her forehead to rest on the back of the same hand she was holding.

Zelda could hear him draw in a shaky breath, “Princess… Princess Zelda, don’t. Please get up….” His voice was soft and when she looked up at him, his head was cocked to the side, a tender expression. When she didn’t move, he tugged at her hand, “Up, up.”

When she stood up Link still held firm to her hand. They stared at one another for a moment before he said, “Come on,” tipping his head towards the bed. He drew her to sit down beside him. His hand slipped from hers as he sat down. As he settled in he placed both of his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

They sat in silence for a moment, side by side once again for the first time in three weeks. She turned to study him for a moment before beginning, “Tell me, have you been keeping watch over my sleep every night?”

Link seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding.

“Well then, I owe you a debt of gratitude,” Zelda could hear her voice wavering, “Thank you for saving my life.” 

Link watched her before saying softly, “It is an honor to serve you, princess.” A proper answer, Zelda observed.

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Zelda screwed up her courage again, “May I ask you another question?”

He trained those intense eyes on her, a quick nod served as her answer.

Zelda let out a small sigh before forging ahead, “I feel as though since we arrived in Kakariko that you’ve been avoiding me,” she searched his face for a second, “Is that true?”

Link broke eye contact, drew in a long breath as his eyes wandered the small room. The silence stretched out for a few seconds before he tilted his head to catch her eye, “Yes.”

Biting her lip, she nodded, her eyes darted up to the ceiling before she managed a small “Why?”

Looking over the room again, Link sighed. He seemed to be searching for the right words.

“I- Well… When we arrived in Kakariko, I had something of a… revelation? Almost like some of my memories returned, except…” He paused for a moment, his fingers tapped at his knees, “You see, it wasn’t a specific memory, but rather, I suddenly remembered my place.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed, “Your place… What do you mean?”

He looked at her a moment, his expression almost sad, “I… I remembered the protocols, that I should kneel before you, just as the Sheikah did the moment we arrived here. You and I… we went two whole days together and I… I didn’t think of this, not even once.”

“But, Link, you don’t have to-“

“Yes, yes, I do,” He interrupted, some heat in his voice. He sighed as he ran a hand roughly through his bangs before he turned to look at her again.

“Princess, I should have known better,” he sounded disappointed, “I shouldn’t have taken a meal in front of you. I… I should have been walking three paces behind you, never at your side. And I certainly never should have touched you.” His fingers gripped his knees, the whites of his knuckles showing.

Suddenly he turned to her, a desperate, sad look on his face, “Please forgive me princess, I… I acted like a foolish teenager instead of the knight I’m supposed to be. I was high on the defeat of Ganon and… and…” he looked up for a moment and whispered, “Goddess forgive me,” before looking back at her and continuing, “And, well, you’re very pretty.”

This unexpected admission caused Zelda’s eyes to shoot wide. This was surprising, to say the least. Link for his part was flushed, a bashful look crossing his features. Zelda couldn’t help the surprised and pleased, “Oh!” that escaped her. She still wasn’t quite sure what this had to do with anything, but she figured letting him speak would eventually illuminate the issue.

“When we arrived in Kakariko and everyone bowed to you and began… treating you like the royalty you are, I… I realized I’d just treated you like any other teenage girl when you’re really… the avatar of Hylia herself, the crown princess of Hyrule, high priestess of the goddesses...”

He trailed off and took another deep breath, looking at her with a pained expression.

Zelda, with a sudden brashness, emboldened by his admission that he thought she was pretty, leaned slightly towards him, “But… I _am_ a teenage girl.” Her tone was amused, teasing.

Link didn’t shy away, staring down at her despite her closeness. A slow smile grew on his face as he regarded her, “Oh, I know, I can tell,” a roguish set to his brows, a small grin, “A very pretty one at that.”

She grinned at the flirtatious edge in his response, the slight flush to his cheeks. Zelda couldn’t help but laugh as she playfully bumped his shoulder with her own.

Link chuckled with her but then seemed to sober up. He straightened, drew in a deep breath and chewed on his cheek for a second.

“I… I need to tell you something,” he said, an earnest look in his eyes.

“Okay,” her voice matching the softness of his own.

He raised a hand to the back of his neck, a nervous and endearing gesture that Zelda had known from before the Calamity.

“So, there’s this bard, a Rito by the name of Kass. He was actually trained by a Sheikah poet, one who had been in the court in… in our time.”

“Timor?”

“Uh…” Link shrugged, “I don’t remember.”

“Ah,” Zelda bit her lip, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Naw, it’s okay,” Link continued easily, “If this helps, apparently whoever he was, he carried quite a torch for you.”

“Hmm, yes. Timor.”

Something about Zelda’s response must have been amusing, for Link chuckled, “You don’t sound thrilled about that.”

Letting out a sigh, Zelda started, “While it was intriguing at first to have someone so clearly enthralled with me, as it turns out I’m not that taken with poetry. Let’s just say after the tenth poem about my emerald eyes, I found it considerably less exciting.”   

Link raised an eyebrow, an amused grin tugged at the corners of his lips before he cleared his throat and continued.

“Well, anyways, your boyfriend wrote a ballad-“

“He wasn’t my boyfriend!” Zelda interrupted, crossing her arms indigently.

“Right, well, your not-boyfriend wrote a ballad about… about, well, you and I,” at this his voice became soft, the teasing tone gone.

“About us?” Zelda unfolded her arms, tilted her head to the side.

Link nodded, quiet a moment before continuing. “This Timor fellow, well… he witnessed what happened on the Blatchery Plain. He saw… he saw how you protected me,” Link paused to look at her, “He knew that it was your love for me that unlocked your powers.”

Zelda felt her face flush, despite the fact that this wasn’t necessarily secret information. But, she forced herself to keep her eyes locked on his.

“He taught Kass this ballad, with the hopes that when I awoke, Kass would play it for me,” at this Link paused, cleared his throat again, “He wanted me to know how important your love for me was. He wanted to have me reaffirm that I would come to your aid. And I did.”

“I see,” Zelda said softly, “It seems that I owe Timor my gratitude.”

At this Link simply nodded, looked down at his lap.

“So. You and I, we defeat the Calamity and then we travel to Kakariko… and, that whole time during those two days I keep thinking about that song,” Link pauses, then shifts to lean back, his hands propping him up. He looks at her again before continuing, “And I have this information: I know you loved me back then, and I’m…. I’m kind of in awe that someone as witty, and smart, and as… as beautiful as you ever felt that way about me.”

Link tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, “But, there’s a problem, you see… While I did find all of the memories you left for me, I actually remember so little.” At this he tips his head back to look at her, a sad expression on his face, “That Link, he may have loved you, but I… I don’t know if I do.”

Zelda felt her heart sink and it must have shown on her face. Link pushed himself up again, leaned on his right arm towards her.

“Hey, but here’s what I’ve learned these last few weeks… You’re funny, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Impa laugh like she did yesterday. And you’re probably the smartest person I’ve ever come across and that’s saying something because I know Purah and Robbie, so, so… take the complement.”

This did cause Zelda to laugh. She looked down at her lap, where her hands fidgeted with her nightgown.

“You’re really cute, especially when you’re annoyed or upset,” he continued. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye and raised a hand to flick his arm. This caused him to smile, “See, my point proven.”

His smile faded slightly as he glanced again around the room, “And tonight, I was just so… _relieved_ to see you were alright. I know that it’s been my duty to protect you since before I can even remember. But,” he paused a moment before continuing pensively, “I know there was more to what I felt tonight than just fulfilling that duty.”

Butterflies danced in her stomach. Link turned to her again and chewed at his cheek. His eyes searched her face as he seemed to weigh what he was about to say next. “And… well,” Link took a deep breath, “well, I’m definitely attracted to you.”

This brazen admission brought a slight flush to his cheeks but he held her gaze resolutely.

“Is that so?” Zelda pondered at the soft, low tone her voice had taken on.

“Definitely so,” he responded in a matching low tone. She became suddenly aware of how close he was, how suddenly the room felt altogether too warm.

The moment, however, broke when Link pulled his gaze from her own.

“But, don’t you see,” his tone now held an edge of frustration, “There are all sorts of… imbalances happening here. You are the crown princess of Hyrule and I’m just a knight who can’t even remember his middle name,” he paused for a second and his brow furrowed, “Or even if I ever had a middle name.”

This caused Zelda to laugh. She tilted her head towards him as she smiled, “Magnus.”

He stared out into the room for a moment before he tested the name, “Magnus… Link Magnus. I’ll have to get used to that.” He turned his head back to her, “Well, to the point I’m trying to make: you love me, and well, I’m just getting to know you again, and there’s this… imbalance there that I feel guilty about.”

“First of all, who says I love you?” Zelda teased as she bumped his shoulder once more with her own.

“Heh, yeah,” Link looked down sheepishly, “I suppose I shouldn’t assume…” Again his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck.

Zelda was quiet for a few seconds as she regarded him. “I’ll admit… I’m not sure if I love you either. The boy I loved was so quiet, introspective. Now you, on the other hand,” a smile tugged at her lips, “you may be too talkative for your own good, at least when you’re talking to me,” at this he glanced back up at her and flashed her a sheepish grin before she continued earnestly, “And I’ll admit, the difference is throwing me off.”

Zelda shifted, twisted to bring her left leg onto the bed and turned to face him, “But how about this: you think there’s an imbalance, an asymmetry if you will…”

“Asymmetry? See, you’re clever. Who uses a word like that…”

“I do. And please do keep calling me clever,” Zelda paused as he chuckled, “But, where you see an asymmetry, perhaps we’re more equal now than we were before.”

He canted his head to the side, curious, “How so?”

“We’re both facing and must come to terms with great loss,” Zelda said, “We’re both oddities, relics of a bygone era. I have knowledge of what Hyrule once was, but you… you have extensive knowledge of what Hyrule now _is_.”

He was watching her intently and so she pushed on, “And before, it took me so long to get you to talk to me and even then, you were so stingy with your words. At least now, when you’re not avoiding me that is,” she punctuated this with a poke to his side that actually made him twist and gasp, “at least now you’re freer with your words, unhampered by the burdens that kept you so quiet back then. Now we’re a match in terms of verbosity, which seems most conducive to getting to know one another.”

Link shifted to face her, their knees touching. He continued to stare at her intently which Zelda took as her cue to continue, “And if you’re worried about the fact that I am the crown princess and you are a knight, well, I say you shouldn’t be worried.”

“Why’s that?” his voice was light, amused.

“Because as the only remaining member of the royal family, I make the rules now,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Link leaned towards her with a playful grin, “You’re even cute when you make royal proclamations.”

Zelda swallowed, felt her cheeks flush again, which did nothing to help with how warm she already felt. Link was close, still leaning towards her, their knees touching. She became suddenly very aware of the fact that they were sitting on a bed and that she was clothed only in a nightgown Impa had given her weeks ago.

Zelda opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before responding cheekily, “Then perhaps I should make such proclamations more often.” This caused Link to tip his head back and laugh, a new character trait she found herself growing fond of. When Link looked back down at her, he was smiling widely, crinkles at the corners of his eyes a new and welcome sight.

Zelda cleared her throat, ready to lay out her cards, “So, I am willing and eager, if you are as well, to start a relationship, to get to know one another better. To see if we could grow to love one another.”

With Zelda’s invitation hanging in the air Link searched her face and then leaned in closer. “I, too, am willing and eager.” His eyes were warm, his voice soft, his smile earnest.

“Good, I’m glad,” she said in a whisper.

“Me too,” he whispered back. Very much like at their night at the camp fire, his eyes flicked down to her lips and back up again.

Zelda watched him swallow before he continued, his voice low, “Zelda, I would very much like to kiss you.” He stared evenly at her, waiting for her answer.

Her heart thudded as she nodded, “Please do.”

Link shifted forward. His hand rose up to cup her cheek and for a second he just looked at her, the pad of his thumb stroking along her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch as her cheeks burned and her heart pounded.

Link bit his lip and Zelda had the sudden realization that he was nervous. But, a second later his courage seemed to help him to overcome whatever hesitation he’d felt. Link leaned forward, closing the gap between them. His lips pressed softly against her own. A jolt went down her spine at the contact and her eyes fluttered shut. His lips were soft and warm, as was his hand on her cheek.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Link pulled back.

Zelda opened her eyes slowly. Link was searching her face, his blue eyes hopeful and his cheeks slightly flushed. He was still so close and she could feel his warm breath.

Feeling emboldened, Zelda balled her fist in his tunic and pulled him closer. Their lips meet in a clumsy crash, an “Mmmmph!” emanating from her knight as his hand flew from her cheek, wheeling outward to land on the bed to give him support as Zelda pulled his weight towards her.

Link pulled back slightly as the hand not supporting his weight came to rest on her waist, an excited glint in his eyes, “Hello there, princess.”

“Hello,” she whispered back her voice low, her hand balled in his shirt tightened and she was sure to pull gently this time.

Taking the hint, Link leaned forward and softly captured her lips again. And again. And then his tongue teased at her lips. When Zelda reciprocated, her own flicking at his upper lip tentatively, he moaned. She could feel the sound in his chest just as she heard it with her ears and something about that caused her to gasp.

Link captured her lips again in that moment. His motions suggested experience where her own were tentative, but no less eager. His hand at her waist wrapped around to her back, pulling her closer to him. He broke away from her lips to kiss at a spot where her jaw met her neck, trailing soft kisses down toward her collarbone.

This sensation was altogether new and Zelda gasped again. Her reaction caused Link to groan against her neck before he continued to lay kisses along her jaw line.

“Oh my,” Zelda whispered, eyes wide at the sheer amount of sensation.

Link lifted his head, naked concern present in his expression as his eyes searched her face, “I’m sorry, I’m going too fast, I…”

“Shush,” Zelda countered as she tugged again at his tunic, leaning her weight back until she tipped over to lie down on the bed. Link hovered over her wide-eyed, his right arm still propping his weight up, while his left arm was now pinned beneath her back. He seemed to be holding his breath, his eyes taking her in, his boldness giving away to an endearing hesitation.

Zelda loosened the hand she still had balled in his tunic, moving it up to push his hair back behind his ear.

“I’ve always wanted to touch your hair,” she whispered softly as her slid her fingers back into the hair at the nape of this neck.

Her words seem to melt away his momentary hesitation and he gave her an easy smile, “Is that right?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, “Now kiss me,” she pulled his head down to hers.

He laughed, “Yes, Your Highness.” And so he did.

Their mouths worked against one another, with Zelda beginning to learn that if she licked at his lips _just so_ he’d make a wonderful noise. And as she grew bolder, she trailed her own lips along his neck and he whined deliciously.

Link finally pulled back, his breathing shallow as he stared down at her. His pupils were curiously dilated. He swallowed slowly and she could see his Adam’s apple bob.

“Are… are you okay?” she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek.

His answer was a smile as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Yes, I’m more than okay,” he opened his eyes again and lowered himself back down to capture her lips. His hand pulled out from behind her back, sliding down to rest on her hip.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed up the stairs and they both froze, eyes wide and lips poised mid-kiss. It happened a second time and now Zelda could now discern it was Impa loudly clearing her throat from the space below the bedroom.

“It‘s been awfully quiet up there for a while now,” Impa’s voice drifted upstairs, “I’m of half a mind to send Paya upstairs to check on you two.”

Link’s fingers tightened on her hip as he pressed his face into the space where her neck met the pillow. He let out a strangled noise only she could hear.

Zelda swallowed, raising her voice to carry downstairs, “That- that won’t be necessary…” She winced at the warble in her own voice.

“Hmph, good,” Impa replied.

Link, face still pressed into her neck, sighed and then he pushed up off of her. He quickly rose to stand, tugging his tunic straight again and adjusted his belts before he turned and offered Zelda a hand.

Taking his hand, she stood and her cheeks reddened as she realized how off kilter her own nightgown had become. As she straightened it out with her free hand, Link continued to hold her hand, his thumb gently moving over her knuckles as he stared down at his own boots.

When she finished, she whispered, “Come,” tugging gently at his hand.

But Link stayed rooted where he was, staring at her for a second before he pulled her back closer. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before he squeezed her hand and smiled, “Okay, let’s go.”

They came down the stairs hand in hand as Impa watched shrewdly. Paya stood behind Impa, hands clasped before her heart, her mouth shaped like a perfect circle as she watched them descend.

“Well, what’s this,” Impa said, her tone suggesting she wasn’t surprised to see their joined hands.

Link gave Zelda’s hand a squeeze as she cleared her throat, “It seems we’ve reached an understanding.”

“Oh, and what might that be?” Impa looked pleased.

Zelda turned to face Link only to find he was already watching her, his head tilted.

“We cleared up what I thought was an imbalance,” Link said softly.

“A perceived, but nonexistent asymmetry,” Zelda supplemented as he laughed in that way she was beginning to get used to.

“I see. And did you find anything in its place?”

“A bunch of things: an impressive vocabulary, royal proclamations, middle names…” Link paused to cast her a sly glance, “and gratitude for old poet boyfriends.”

Impa and Paya watched perplexed as Zelda took to swatting Link’s arm as amused denials began to rise from her uncontrollably. Link for his part just laughed under her barrage.

“…I don’t get it!” Paya’s voice cut through their banter, clear and high, before she clapped both hands over her mouth, blushing furiously as Impa, Zelda, and Link turned their attention on her.

“Well, my child, neither do I,” Impa said wryly as she regarded them with a raised eyebrow, “But, as long as these two do, I suppose that’s all that matters.”

Zelda, giving Link’s arm one final swat, quipped, “For the record, he deserved that,”

“I did,” Link agreed easily, shrugging before he held out his hand for her again. When she took it, he gave it a firm squeeze.

Zelda smiled, “We’re back on common ground, and I think…” a pensive pause as she studied her knight, “I think that means we’re ready.”

Impa’s voice was curious, “Ready for what?”

Zelda turned back to Impa, a smile blossoming as she gripped Link’s hand, “For whatever the future holds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've emerged from... somewhere... to finally post another fic O_O
> 
> Honestly, I started writing this one months ago and then dropped it because... well, I don't really know why, except that my problem over the last 4-5 months is constantly starting fics but not ending them. But! I finally finished one :) I'm a bit worried that tonally it's not consistent from beginning to end because I've written it in pieces here and there, but I think I just have to post something, anything to get out of this writing funk I've been in.
> 
> I was actually inspired for this fic by two writers over on fanfiction.net, CrazygurlMadness and Lyxie. CrazygurlMadness has an amazing, on-going fic, "One Last Year": In it, Link is portrayed more as a teenager which I've found intriguing and I wanted to play around with that. Lyxie's story "Grief" was also inspiring as it was the first one I've read where Link and Zelda state post-game that they're not sure if they love one another, which I found to be a realistic and mature take on how they might feel after his memories are gone. GO READ THEIR STUFF, IT'S GREAT!
> 
> So... I wanted to play around with a teenage Link who at first flirts with Zelda pretty openly just after they defeat the calamity and then reels it back in when he realizes he may have been way out of line. I think that'd be pretty confusing for Zelda to go through. And I also think it'd be confusing for Link to try to figure out how he should act around her, but being the doofus he is, he wouldn't even know how to just talk to her about it. And THEN I also just really wanted them to make out like lovesick teens. So. Let me know if you think I managed do these things, if I could have done them better, what you liked, what you didn't like.... LAY IT ON ME! :)


End file.
